


Did You Miss Me?

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, this was more stress relief than anything, well slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange comes back from a trip overseas and, due to a lack of communication, thinks Levi didn't miss her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A crowd of sleepy commuters, in from the ten-hour flight from overseas, walked and sometimes stumbled onto the train platform in the sub-level of the airport. Hange flipped open her phone case and unlocked her phone, checking her messages just in case someone-- a certain someone-- sent her a text or Facebook message. No new notifications, other than an Amazon shipping notification and some junk mail in her inbox.

_Guess he didn't really miss me all that much._

She sighed, opening up Messenger and typing out a short message:

> >Just landed, train here in 5

She had just locked the phone and began putting the device in her pocket when it vibrated. Her tired eyes brightened behind her glasses and she unlocked her phone with new excitement.

> >K

Her heart sank. Sure, it was typical of him to not send wordy responses unless he was trying to explain something to her or report on something important going on, but a part of her wished he would say at least something to indicate he missed her in the weeks she'd been gone. Disappointed, she put the phone away and her attention was soon drawn to the announcement of her arriving train.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and several stops from where she boarded, Hange sat squished between two commuters, her bag on the floor at her feet. Her eyes wandered to the window across from her seat, watching as the lights of the buildings became blurs by the train's speed, the early morning sun still not far enough over the horizon to drown out the lights.

She pulled out her phone again, accessing Messenger, and sent him a new message.

>  >3 stations away, see you soon

She waited this time, for the eventual "K," but after five minutes there was still nothing, not even a read receipt. She let out a dejected sigh and locked her phone, leaning back against the seat just as the train stopped and the commuter to her right stood up to leave.

_I guess I shouldn't expect much more from him..._

* * *

Her keys clicked into the lock and she opened the front door to her flat, kicking her shoes off in the foyer as she walked, leaving them haphazardly behind her. She entered the living room, finding it empty. She dumped her bag by the couch and yawned, her head turning toward a jingling sound.

"Meeeeeeooowr~!"

Hange smiled and knelt down, holding her hand out for the orange tabby cat to pad up to her.

"Hey~ kitty, did ya miss me?"

"Meeeerrrrp~!"

"I missed you too~."

She scooped the cat up and held it against her shoulder, stroking her hand across its back as she made her way into the back hallway. She found her way to the bedroom, peeking in to find a sleeping form in the king-sized bed. She smiled lightly and turned her head back to the cat, scratching its face.

"At least you came out to see me, kitty kitty~." She made her voice just loud enough that it should wake a sleeping grump, and some slight movement and a groan from the bed told her she succeeded.

"Delivery for the Levi~!" she announced, tossing the cat onto the bed, and right onto the sleepy lump.

Levi shot up to a half-sitting position as the cat jumped off of him onto the floor, his dark hair disheveled and grey eyes glaring through narrowed, sleepy lids. Hange's own dark amber eyes lit up as she smiled at him, letting out a chuckle. There was something particularly charming and adorable about seeing him in such a state, a huge contrast from how clean-cut and put-together he normally looked. She approached the bed and leaned forward to tickle his ribs through the covers, causing him to lazily groan and roll away.

"Hey, why you still sleeping~?" she laughed, reaching forward to try to tickle him more.

"I'm tired," he growled simply, batting her hands away with his arm.

"You're so boring~," she smiled, though a note of sadness found its way through her bravado.

Without warning, Levi pounced at her, and for a moment she feared he was going to retaliate for the teasing; he was never one for mornings, after all. However, he instead flung his arms around her, pulling her down so tightly that she had no choice but to kneel on the bed against him. He buried his face in her shoulder and tightened the embrace, and Hange found herself wrapping her arms around his back in a gentle hug of her own. He shuddered a bit, grabbing fist fulls of her shirt, as if that would pull her closer to him.

"What's the matter with you?" she laughed, nuzzling her nose into his ear. "It's like you missed me or something~."

He pulled his face away from her shoulder and stared into her face, those sharp and focused eyes staring into her own, which she tried to show as much light and mania through as possible to hide her exhaustion and jetlag. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, then with much more force, tightening the grip his hands had on her back. He worked his lips hard against hers for several long moments, diving in once or twice with his tongue, before pulling away an inch, meeting her gaze again.

"Of course I did," he stated firmly.

"That's a lie~," Hange laughed, meaning it as a joke, but she felt some truth in her statement, at least from how he'd behaved since she left. "You were busy having fun with someone else, weren't you~."

His expression changed immediately, the fatigue on his face replaced by an offended glare, as well as a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. Kicking the comforter away, he grappled her and flipped sideways with her, pinning her down to the bed by her arms. She yelped a little in surprise, but didn't let her composure falter.

"Oh so this is how you wanna do this~," she smiled, teasing him with her cheeky grin.

He leaned down to her ear and bit the lobe, hard, causing her to pull in a sharp breath, and, consequently, shutting her up for a second.

"Don't even joke about that shit," he breathed against her ear, moving down to kiss and nibble at her throat. "Of course I fucking missed you, you dumbass."

"Then how come I barely heard from you while I was gone?" she asked, that sad tone back in her voice.

He leaned back a bit, just enough to stare down into her eyes through her glasses. He stayed there for almost a full minute, slow blinking and motionless. Finally, he reached forward and took her glasses between his fingers as gently as possible, pulling them slowly from her face and setting them carefully on the nearby nightstand.

"I..." he breathed, a tinge of red touching his pale cheeks.

He leaned his forehead onto hers, pressing a soft kiss on her nose as he did so. He released her arms and slid his hands down her chest and sliding them under the small of her back, holding her up close to him.

"I picked up the phone so many times to send you something, but..."

"But...?"

"But I... I didn't know how to... I mean, I didn't want to seem-- I didn't think you'd--"

"Shh."

She held his face between her hands and kissed him softly, drawing her arms around his neck. He let out a soft groan and slipped his hands partially under her shirt. She pulled back a bit, smirking.

"If you didn't miss me, you didn't miss me, it's okay," she said.

"That's not it, you idiot," he growled, biting at her lower lip. "I just... didn't know how to word how I was feeling. I thought you'd ignore a simple 'hey,' but randomly sending you 'I miss you' seemed... wrong."

_Oh, this precious, awkward idiot._

Hange giggled, gaining that offended glare again, so she kissed him and rolled sideways with him, so he was on his back this time. She nuzzled against his cheek, then buried her face in his neck, nipping at the skin and gaining a satisfying breath of pleasure in return.

"You worry too much," she said against his neck. "I would've been fine with anything."

"Now who's lying, you shit?"

"Hey, now, I'm serious."

"Tch."

She ran her hands down his bare chest and let one slip into the waistband of his boxers. Her hand found his sensitive spot, already hard with arousal, and wrapped around it. He gasped a little, his face straining to maintain his annoyed expression while very obviously liking where her hand had grasped him.

"Anything at all to show you were thinking of me would've been fine, even if it seemed weird to you," she reassured against his ear, her comforting words contrasted by the stroking motions of her hand.

"Then..." he grunted, his hand closest to her face reaching for her ponytail and pulling it free.

He leaned toward her face again, his fist gripping her hair, his lips just shy of touching hers.

"How bout I show you just how much I missed you," he breathed, then kissed her with a new found fury.

She chuckled a bit against his mouth, then hummed out a moan as he raked his nails up her back under her shirt. She leaned down against him more, hand still in his boxers, and let her insecurities and doubts about his feelings disappear, as his actions spoke much louder than words in an instant messenger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't mean for this to be so short, but I got an idea about halfway through and decided to use it.

On top of him in the bed, Hange moaned a little when Levi suddenly deepened the kiss, running his tongue along hers and exploring her mouth with it. He usually didn't like making out like this, not unless sex was involved, and that fact got her heart pumping faster, and she almost laughed right in his face from pure excitement. She returned the favor, adding to the intensity of the kiss, moving her hand up with one slow and long stroke against his cock before releasing it.

She moved to pull his boxers down, but he was faster, and grasped her by both her arms and rolled sideways with her, pinning her on her back on the bed. He'd landed on his knees, and she stole a glance downward to see his very blatant erection twitch under . fabric. She looked back up to his face and opened her mouth to question him, but he dove down into her neck and bit down, replacing the question with a gasp of pleasure.

His hands went to work, unbuttoning her shirt down to the bottom, and wasted no time in planting kisses on her chest. He sucked and bit around one breast, grasping her nipple between his teeth while he unfastened her pants and pulled them and her panties off to a point just above her knees. She moaned and grasped at his hair, her fingers tangling in the loose strands above his undercut, and gasped as one of his hands found its way to her already-dripping entrance. He rubbed in slow circles, avoiding touching her clit directly, biting down on her breast harder the moment he noticed his fingers were already coated.

"...-it..." he mumbled against her chest.

"What was that?" she asked in a chipper tone.

He pulled away from her chest and moved to her ear, biting down on the lobe as he eased one finger inside her. Her breath caught in her throat and she reached out to clutch at his back, but he caught her arm with his free hand and pushed it down into the pillow.

"Shit," he growled, rasp and breath coating his voice. "Already..."

He pulled his hand back, and also pulled himself away from her a bit, releasing her arm and sliding his hands under her hips. He positioned himself to her side a little bit, and she stared at him in anticipation and genuine curiosity for a moment, before he rolled her over onto her knees, her face close to the pillows. She chuckled and turned her head slightly to look back at him as he pulled her shirt down on one side and planted soft kisses on her back.

"Oh you're bad~," she teased, only to be met with him raking his teeth against the back of her neck, and she moaned.

"Shut up," he breathed, hooking one arm around her over her hip, the other moving to grab her arm and hold her firm.

His hand went to work again, this time pressing into and rubbing her clit. He started slow, circling it and pinching gently, and she let out a pleasured breath in response. He picked up speed suddenly, careful not to go too quickly, and she cried out, squirming to get out of his grasp and take control. She only succeeded in grinding down against his hand, and he let out a frustrated groan against her ear and pulled his hand away again.

Before she could even process why he'd taken his hand back so soon, he hooked his now-free arm under hers and held her throat, then pushed his hips forward, sliding himself in and filling her all the way down to the hilt. She gasped and strained against the sudden sensations, the pleasure almost overwhelming with how suddenly he thrusted inside.

"That was fast," she said between pants, a laugh in her voice.

"Sorry," he growled, sliding his teeth and tongue against her shoulder. "Impatient."

"I can see that."

He tightened his grip on her and started moving, thrusting long and slow at first, but then quickened his pace and force. She gasped, suddenly losing all the strength in her arms as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and her face landed down onto the pillows. He released her arm and wrapped his arms around her completely, using the grip for leverage as he continued fucking her, gaining more speed and force as he went.

He leaned his forehead down onto her back as he went, and he let out a loud and raw groan from his throat. The sound, alongside how he just shifted the angle a bit to grind against her sweet spot, was too much and she let out a loud cry, muffled by the pillows, and closed down around him as the pleasure and orgasm tore through her body.

He gasped behind her, then let out a grunt as he thrusted hard into the muscles pulsing around him, a staccato to his movements as he rode her out. He suddenly thrusted in deep, squeezing her body in close to his as his body went taut and emptied a huge load inside her. They sat there frozen for a few long moments, both breathing heavily, her face down in the pillows and his pressed against her shoulder and hair.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, gently, then pulled himself out carefully, trying not to get anything gross on her pants. He then rolled over onto his back, placing the back of his hand over his forehead. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared into his face, her crinkled shirt still hanging down from one shoulder.

"Believe me now?" he murmured, staring at her through the corners of his eyes.

She grinned, then leaned close to his face. She let her breath tickle his cheek for a moment, then quickly ran her tongue in a sloppy line up his cheek. Startled, he pushed her away by her shoulder and rolled onto his side, his back facing her. He grumbled something under his breath about it being gross and wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand, grumbling more in disgust.

She laughed lightly, shedding her clothes and tossing them to the floor by the bed, laughing more as she saw him twitch as they hit the floor. She cuddled up to his back and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. He made another grunt and tensed, side-eyeing her.

"Oh don't be like that, you big baby," she teased, nuzzling his cheek. "I'll pick them up later."

He sighed and relaxed a bit, leaning back against her.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"Yes, sweetheart," she cooed into his ear. "I believe you."

"Good."

They soon drifted off to sleep, spending the rest of the morning napping together.


End file.
